survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorry Guys I'm Not Very Good At Puzzles
"Sorry Guys I'm Not Very Good At Puzzles" is the fifth episode of SRorgs: Iceland. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Puzzle Master Each contestant has to complete a puzzle. The tribe with the lowest cumulative time in finishing the puzzle wins immunity. Story Night 13 The Upphafs are angry about the results of last night. Edge decides to do whatever he has to do to defeat Byrja. Day 14 At Byrja’s camp, the scheming hasn’t slowed down just because Byrja haven’t gone to tribal council. Roodman is still talking to people and trying to improve his position. He feels like his game is very quickly going downhill and there’s nothing he can do about it. He’s convinced that Platypus has been voted off because of his inactivity. He tries to cut a new long-term deal with Ashton in order to secure his own future in the game. Day 15 On the way out to their next immunity challenge, Edge has come up with a way he can get out of his sticky situation. When the tribes arrive at the immunity challenge, Byrja are shocked to see that Fred is gone. Edge decides to take the opportunity to tell the other tribe what has happened and asks his allies on Byrja to throw the challenge for him. Roodman speaks back and an argument breaks out before the challenge. Roodman encourages his own allies on the other tribe to throw the challenge as well. As Byrja have an extra member, they have to sit somebody out of the challenge. Roodman wants Ashton to sit out because he knows that Ashton is close with Edge and will throw the challenge hard, but the others outnumber Roodman and Ashton competes. In the end, there are people throwing the challenge on both sides, but because Ashton is very good at being very bad, the challenge goes overnight… Day 16 Ashton finishes the puzzle in 30 hours, a record for the longest ever challenge. As a result of his hard work, Byrja loses the challenge and has to go to tribal council. Edge is ecstatic. As soon as Byrja gets back to camp, Ashton apologizes for his performance in the challenge by saying “Sorry guys I’m not very good at puzzles”, but everybody knows that his poor performance was deliberate. Ashton’s alliance is in control of the tribe now, and the obvious vote is to just get rid of Roodman. With James flipping, Roodman and Griz realize they’re in the minority and need to do something about it. They decide to try to stir the pot and claim that James is actually very close to them and only pretending to flip. This puts a lot of doubt in Ashton’s mind and he starts to fear that James might not be as loyal to him as he thought. His biggest fear is that Roodman or Griz have an idol and will play it for Roodman. He doesn’t trust everybody enough to split votes between the two of them, and he gets more and more nervous as tribal council approaches. He’s not sure whether or not he needs to change plans. At tribal council Ashton’s worries come out. He and the rest of the tribe know that the obvious choice is to vote off Roodman but he’s still nervous that an idol could come into play. James is sitting pretty because he’s the one who has the idol but nobody knows except for Roodman. When everybody goes up to vote, it turns out that Ashton, Hey and Windo have switched plans at the last minute and not told James in case he’s not with them. As a result, Griz is voted out in a 3-1-1-1 vote. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Trivia * Ashton's 30-hour performance on the puzzle in this episode still outlasts any other performance in any challenge, including various other attempts to throw challenges. It is unlikely to ever be beaten as most challenges only have a 24-hour window between announcement and submission. * James and Roodman both vote for each other, but neither is voted off. This is the first time this has ever happened with two people. * Ashton had the most confessionals this episode with 7. ** Chaz, Eli, Griz, Hey, Mont, Platypus, and Windo all had none. Category:SRorgs: Iceland episodes